blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Sail/Gallery/3
We need everyone's help S1E6 Stripes and Gabby fixing the boat.png S1E6 Blaze returns with the mast.png S1E6 Gabby "Nice work, you guys!".png S1E6 Gabby carrying the mainsheet.png S1E6 Gabby hooks the mainsheet to the cable.png S1E6 Gabby threading the mainsheet through the loop.png S1E6 Mainsheet reattached.png S1E6 Only the sail is left.png S1E6 Sail flying over everyone's heads.png S1E6 It's blowing away.png S1E6 We're gonna need everyone's help.png S1E6 AJ and Gabby board Blaze.png S1E6 Everyone ready to get the sail.png Crusher vs. the crab, part 3 S1E6 Crusher's boat is almost fixed.png S1E6 Crusher "All it needs now is the sail".png S1E6 Pickle sees the sail.png S1E6 Sail spotted with crab underneath.png S1E6 Crab sleeping under the sail.png S1E6 Pickle decides to wait.png S1E6 Pickle pets the crab, Crusher gets impatient.png S1E6 Crusher getting more impatient.png S1E6 Crusher getting really impatient.png S1E6 Crusher can't wait any longer.png S1E6 Crusher pulling the sail.png S1E6 Sail rips.png S1E6 Crusher shocked at his ripped sail.png S1E6 Crusher "How could this day get any worse?".png|How could this day get any worse. S1E6 Crab drives up to Crusher.png S1E6 Crusher pinched a third time.png S1E6 Crusher annoyed by the crab yet again.png S1E6 Crab just shrugs it off.png S1E6 Crusher "We're never gonna find another sail".png S1E6 Blaze's sail floats over Crusher's head.png S1E6 Pickle sees Blaze's sail.png S1E6 Blaze's sail floats over Crusher and Pickle.png S1E6 Blaze's sail flies away.png S1E6 Crusher "Not for long".png S1E6 Crusher wants to take Blaze's sail.png S1E6 Crusher "...use it for our sail".png S1E6 Pickle "I don't think that's such a good idea".png|I don't think that's such a good idea. S1E6 Pickle hooked away.png Getting the sail S1E6 Blaze and crew search for the sail.png S1E6 Blaze's sail blows toward a mountain.png S1E6 Sail lands atop mountain.png S1E6 Crusher and Pickle climbing the mountain.png S1E6 Gabby "You've gotta get up that mountain".png S1E6 Wind blows over Blaze and the gang.png S1E6 We'll use wind power to get the sail.png S1E6 We can use a kite.png S1E6 Kites use wind power.png S1E6 Blaze ready to transform.png S1E6 Transformation interface.png S1E6 First part needed.png S1E6 Flying line materializes.png S1E6 Second part needed.png S1E6 Reel materializes.png S1E6 Third part needed.png S1E6 Frame materializes.png S1E6 Last part needed.png S1E6 Cover materializes.png S1E6 Kite transformation complete.png S1E6 Blaze transforms.png S1E6 Blaze the kite.png S1E6 Gabby "You make an awesome kite".png S1E6 Blaze "Now grab onto that reel".png S1E6 Gabby and Stripes grab the reel.png S1E6 Gabby and Stripes running with the reel.png S1E6 Blaze "This kite is ready to fly!".png S1E6 Blaze flies up.png S1E6 Gabby "It's working!".png S1E6 Gabby "The wind is pushing you higher".png S1E6 Blaze flying through the air.png S1E6 Blaze flying toward the mountain.png S1E6 Crusher "That sail is all mine".png S1E6 Blaze flies over Crusher and Pickle.png S1E6 Blaze as seen from Pickle's view.png S1E6 Crusher shocked to see Blaze flying.png S1E6 Crusher runs right into a tree.png S1E6 Coconuts fall on Crusher.png S1E6 Crusher annoyed.png S1E6 Blaze grabbing the sail.png S1E6 Blaze "We got the sail!".png S1E6 Blaze returns to Gabby and Stripes.png S1E6 Gabby and Stripes reel the line in.png S1E6 Blaze comes back down.png S1E6 Blaze turning back to normal.png S1E6 Blaze holding the sail.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes head back to the beach.png Epilogue: Sailing home S1E6 Sail put in place.png S1E6 Gabby raising the sail.png S1E6 Sail raises into position.png S1E6 Sail catching the wind.png S1E6 Crew happy the boat is fixed.png S1E6 Blaze "Nice work, Gabby".png S1E6 Something appears behind Stripes as he talks.png S1E6 Crusher fixed his sailboat first.png S1E6 Blaze doesn't think Crusher's boat looks fixed.png S1E6 AJ "And that's not a sail".png|And that's not a sail. S1E6 Pants used as Crusher's sail.png|That's a pair of pants. S1E6 Crusher doesn't listen.png S1E6 Crusher's boat beginning to sail.png S1E6 Pickle sings that the boat is sinking.png S1E6 Crusher's boat starts to sink.png S1E6 Blaze "We've got to help them".png S1E6 Stripes "Aye aye, Captain Blaze!".png S1E6 Stripes turning the sail around.png S1E6 Wind pushing the sail once again.png S1E6 Crusher's boat sinking more.png S1E6 Blaze "Grab onto these!".png S1E6 Blaze throws life preservers to Crusher and Pickle.png S1E6 Crusher and Pickle grab the life preservers.png S1E6 Pickle "You're my hero".png S1E6 Blaze thanking Pickle.png S1E6 Blaze "Now let's set sail for Axle City!".png|Now, let's set sail for Axle City! S1E6 Gabby "We're goin' home!".png|We're going home! S1E6 Wind pushes Blaze's sail one last time.png S1E6 Blaze's boat sailing for home.png S1E6 Pickle riding in his life preserver.png S1E6 Crusher riding in his life preserver.png S1E6 Crusher "It's smooth sailin'".png S1E6 The crab pinches Crusher one last time.png S1E6 Crusher annoyed by the crab once again.png S1E6 Iris out on the crab.png To return to the Epic Sail episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries